


People noticing

by Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo



Series: What should have happened [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Maeve Donovan, Happy Spencer Reid, In Love, It is the truth, Maeve Donovan Lives, Pansexual Spencer Reid, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo/pseuds/Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo
Summary: After Spencer and Maeve met Spencer has to go on a case. Hotch is concerned over the fact that Maeve sounded so afraid on the phone.
Relationships: Maeve Donovan/Spencer Reid
Series: What should have happened [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139924
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	People noticing

**Author's Note:**

> This went a different way then I had expected it to go, Hope you like it : )

Hotch woke up because his phone’s ringtone. He let out a loud groan as he stretched over to the bedside table to get to his phone. Before he answered he looked over at the clock and saw that it was 3 o'clock. He answered the phone and you guessed it was a new case that was really time sensitive. Hotch got up, took a glass of water and splashed some on his face before he took up his phone starting to call the rest of the team. 

Hotch had called everyone except Reid, He always tried not to listen to the team when gossiping but he couldn't help but to hear that they thought that Reid had a girlfriend. Everyone knew that they were extra protective of Reid; he had only been 22 when he joined them at the team. They all wanted him to be safe and happy. Hotch will even admit that he had acted as a father figure to him on multiple occasions. So it would make sense that Reid would try to hide his love interest from his overprotective “family”. But Hotch had a feeling that it was some other reason as well. He had heard that he had asked Garcia to look up pay phones on the case to call a consultant. It was not a big leap to take to figure out who he was calling. But why the pay phone, he would not go through with all that struggle just to hide his phone records from Garcia so who was he actually hiding from. Hotch mind went to Haley. It seemed that Reid’s girlfriend was hiding from someone, but who and why did he not ask the team for help. 

Hotch pushed on Reid’s phone number, as he was waiting for an answer he felt the echo of his thoughts that he had before. Hotch waited for an answer but it never came, Reid usually answered quickly because he was such a light sleeper that there must be something different right now. He called again and this time an answer came but not one that he was expecting. 

“Hello” Came a tired voice of a woman. Hotch is not proud but he froze he knew what to do if for example Will answered JJ phone because he knew them but he had no idea if this event was Reid’s girlfriend. 

“H… Hello” Damit now she sounded scared he needed to say something. 

“Is Spencer Reid there?” He tried to sound as nice as possible not to worry the person on the other end. 

“W… Who are you. How do you know Spencer.” Now she started to sound defensive, God he messed it up, it was way too early in the day for this. 

“My name is Aaron Hotchner I am Spencer Reid's boss, may i ask who this is.” 

“Spencer’s boss, oh. Is there a case. I’ll just need to wake him up.” Hotch heard the sound of sheets rustling as she was moving. He then heard the quiet “Spencer, Spencer there is someone on the phone to you, Aaron Hotchner.” He then heard some more rustling before he heard Reid’s voice. 

“Hotch, is there a case?” Came Reid’s tiered voice over the phone. 

“Yes, i am sorry to wake you but it is time sensitive so I will breach you all on the plane.” After getting Reid’s response that he was on his way Hotch but down the phone and started to get dressed. The thought of why she sounded so scared was worrying him. He knew Reid and knew that he would never hurt a living creature on purpose so that was out, also the fact that she sounded comfortable with him it was like he made her feel safe. So he was back to his earlier thoughts she was hiding from someone the question was who. 

Hotch went into Jack’s room and lifted him up taking his bag. Before getting them both into the car and driving to Jessica were he but Jack to bed. He kissed his head and told him that he loved him before thanking Jessica. In the car the thoughts went round in his head, he would have to ask Reid after the case. 

Spencer POV

“I am so sorry but I have to leave” It was the third time Spencer apologised to Maeve. He really felt horrible and the fact that he knew that phone call had scared her made everything worse. When she had answered the phone just to hear someone breathing and then asking for him she had thought it was her stalker and that they knew about him. 

“It is okay, this job is something that you love, and I love you.” Spencer put a small kiss on her lips, he truly had never felt this deeply for anyone in his whole life. 

“Here you have a key so that you can lock after you when you leave. The easiest coffee machine to understand would be the nespresso maker. You just choose the coffee from the rowes open the top up, put the coffee in, press down. If you want milk then there is some in the fridge. There are some bars if you want to take something.” Spencer knew that he was rambling but he wanted her to know that she was welcome in his home. 

“Spencer I think I will be able to figure out how a coffee machine works. Everything is fine, but what is this with giving me a key mister FBI what if this was just a plan to get to your books.” 

“Well if this is all a grand scheme then you deserve those books for coming up with that plan.” Spencer had his go cub ready and then but for the first time in his career he did not want to leave. 

“I will be fine, call me when you get back and you could meet up and watch Star Trek.” Maeve gave him a kiss, they said their goodbyes aging, and then he left.

Spencer got on his train that would get him to the flight station loving the fact that he did not have to drive while being so sleep deprived. He got to the plane being next to last with JJ being after him. 

As he sat down he felt Hotch eyes on him, so it had not gone unnoticed that Maeve sounded afraid over the phone. A part of Spencer wanted hotch to ignore it but the other part wanted him to question him. Then Hotch may have a look over Maeve's case and she would not have to be afraid every time someone calls her. 

Hotch started to tell them about the case and Reid let the thoughts about Maeve take a step back. This child needed all his focus right now. 

Time skip

Hotch POV

The case was done and they were sitting on the plane aging on the way back. They had managed to find the kidnapped child. But the phone call never left Hotch head now he finally had a chance to speak to Reid. They came back to the office and Hotch asked Reid to just come up to his office because he had some questions on one of his reports, but both of them knew that it was a lie. Hotch decided against sitting behind his desk this was not work related Reid did not have to feel pressured by an authority figure. Hotch watches as Spencer sat down trying not to read his body language but Reid was someone he found really easy to read. 

“I think both of us know why we are here, so let’s just jump in. Why did she sound so afraid when I called you?” 

“Maeve… well… you see… She answered the phone thinking it was hers, when you did not speak she thought… well… she thought you were her stalker.” Spencer started to pick on his sleeves as he spoke. Hotch was not really surprised with what he said but it did not feel good getting the confirmation. 

“So when I mentioned your name.” 

“She thought the stalker knew where she was and who I am. She is just starting to feel comfortable again and she is just waiting for the person to come back.” 

“Not to impose but why have you not taken it up with the rest of the team.” Hotch looked Reid in his eyes, it was obvious that he was afraid for her. 

“If I bring it up then it may force the Stalker to do something, and if I bring it up there is a chance that the stalker will know that we have a relationship and she is terrified that the stalker will find me and kill me, she is not worried about herself but about me.” When Spencer said kill me only then did it hit Hotch how much danger they both were actually in. Hotch could also see the pain in Reid's eyes he truly wanted to help. 

“Well I don’t want to impose but, I want you both to be safe. If you would allow me then I can be a second pair of eyes.” Reid took a deep before beginning to speak. 

“We spoke about the possibility that you would want to know about Maeve. She said that if you offered and only if you did it without me asking then you are allowed to look but, do not do anything without our knowledge.” 

“I can do that. Reid, Spencer you helped me a lot after Haiye. I want you to be safe and if you care about her then I want her to be safe too.” Spencer looked him right in his eyes, Hotch knew that he was checking if he was being honest. 

“Okay… T...Thanks… That really means allot to me you know.” 

“Is it okay if I hug you?” Hotch asked beforehand as he did not want Spencer to be uncomfortable. At receiving a nod from Spencer he took his thin frame into his arms, he felt a spot on his shirt get wet but pretended that he did not notice it. After a while Spencer went out of the embrace. 

“So, may I ask how long have you been together?” Hotch had to admit he was a bit curious how long Reid had managed to hide him having a girlfriend from them and then he would know who was winning the bet. 

“We are coming up to eight months.” Spencer spoke with a smile it was clear that he was in love. They finished the conversation Spencer thanking him over and over, but it truly was unnecessary. He had seen Spencer get beaten, drugged even die and he really liked the happy one the most so if he could help he would. 

Hotch finished his reports then he went to look at Maeve’s files. He really hated stalkers, just thinking about the feeling knowing someone could be watching you at every turn brought shivers down his spine. It was even worse reading through the files knowing that Spencer was now also a possible target. 

Hotch did not look up until he heard a knock on his door. He looked up and there was Rossie walking in without being invited. 

“Alright Aaron, the others may have bought the excuse for seeing Reid but I know better. You did not sit behind your desk so it was something personal, and I also know that you are done with your reports so why do you have files on your desk?” David was blut as usual. 

“You are right it is personal.” Hotch tried to close the files before David got a good look at them but he was stopped. 

“Reid would never ask you to look over a file if it was not life or death matter. And the person that would be in danger would be someone he cares about greatly, the people on that list is us, his mother and his secret girlfriend. Which leaves me to the conclusion that it is his girlfriend he would have come to all of us if it was his mother.” Aaron knew that look in David's eyes he would not buge until he got what he wanted. He took a deep breath before speaking. 

“He wants the team to look it over but, she is afraid that it would put him in danger and therefore disagree.” 

“Then how did you find out?” 

“When I was calling everyone for the case we just were at, a woman answered the phone and when I did not say anything she sounded afraid, I am talking terrified when I asked if she knew Spencer Reid.” Aaron saw the moment David got it the moment he understood what kind of danger she was in and how much danger Reid was in. 

“Let me help you Aaron, it will only help to keep them safe.” Hotch could not argue with that and they started to look over the files. 

Spencer POV

Maeve was over for dinner, they were sitting enjoying their meal. They had decided to cook a simple pasta dish. Spencer knew that he was watching Maeve, but who can blame him? She was beautiful and he could not understand what she saw in him. That he was undesirable has been driven into his head when he was young and he never forgot that lesson. 

That's when Maeve's phone beeped and when she looked at it she went grey. Someone had broken into her apartment, it was a good thing that when Maeve found out that she had a stalker she got the best of the best security system. Everything that person did would be saved onto a camera. Both of them left the table and went to where Maeve had her laptop that she had taken over. Then put on the camera there was a woman looking frantically around in her apartment, and she had a gun, and rope. It looked like the stalker had had enough and decided that she would kidnap Maeve. Spencer felt so relieved that he had not been on a case, that she had been with him, otherwise it would have been so much worse. 

“I hate to say it but Maeve look at the bright side, we have her face. I can give this to Garcia and she will run it. I will truly be surprised if we do not find out this creep's name.” That would be the first thing that he would do when he got to work he would talk to Hotch and then they will find her. 

“Is… I know it is a lot to ask… Ican ask to be with my parents but she knows about them and they don’t have any weapons. Can I stay with you?” Maeve looked at him with her big eyes, she truly looked scared not that he could blame her. 

“You did not even have to ask, I would even agree to buy a dog if it meant to keep you safe.” They got into bed with Spencer Holding Maeve close; he could have lost her tonight but she is still there. He kissed the top of her head Spencer knew that if it came for it he would die for Maeve, but now he needed to do his best to keep both of them safe.


End file.
